


I'll Remember You

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, Future Fic, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina wakes up in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar person in it.  This would be less concerning if she could remember why she was there.





	I'll Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Amnesia

Selina woke up in a strange room. This sort of thing had only happened to her twice before, when she’d been caught breaking in someplace she wasn’t meant to be. But instead of being tied up on the floor or in a cell, she was in a very soft, very comfortable bed.

Her muscles hurt. She ached all over, like she’d fallen from a great height. Her fingers curled and uncurled. That was a good sign. Something moved in her peripheral vision and she slowly turned her head.

A man. A damn handsome one at that, too. He seemed to be asleep, but Selina never had trusted men. Especially the handsome ones.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, realizing that someone had put her in a pair of pajamas. With how large they were, they must have been his. That was concerning.

She let out a cry of pain when she tried to slip out of bed. The man woke up.

“Selina. You’re awake.”

He knew her name. That didn’t bode well, because she had no idea of his. Still, she’d been in tougher spots. She could always flirt her way out.

“I assume you’re the man of the house?”

His face fell. “You don’t remember me?”

“If we’d met, I feel like I’d remember.”

He studied her face, looking for something. “I’m Bruce, Selina. I’m your husband.”

She blinked, once, twice. Husband? She knew for a fact that she wasn’t married. Yet, as she followed his gaze to her hand, there were two rings, an engagement ring and a wedding band.

“Do we have children?” she asked.

“None of our own,” he said.

Thank god. This was feeling like a nightmare. Tied down to someone, married, the last thing she needed was to be a mother. She tried to wake up, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she already was.

“Selina,” Bruce said. “What do you remember?”

She shrugged. “I remember….” She paused. She knew who she was. She was Catwoman. But did Bruce know that? Had she given up her identity for some kind of security?

“I don’t know,” she said.

Bruce nodded. “Do you know about Catwoman?”

He knew. “I’m Catwoman,” she said.

“Yes. Do you remember Batman?”

That arrogant bastard. He was always moralizing at her to join him on the right side of the law. “I do.”

“But you don’t remember me.”

“No.”

Bruce sighed. “I’m Bruce Wayne.”

Selina eyed him suspiciously. “The Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes.”

“And we’re married?”

“Yes.”

“And I haven’t stolen from you?”

“Only my heart, Selina.”

She blinked. That was...uncomfortably romantic.

“OK. Anything else I should know?”

Bruce took a breath. “I’m Batman.”

Oh. Well, she really knew how to pick them, didn’t she?

“So, if you’re Batman, and my husband, does that mean I’m not a thief anymore?”

He smiled slightly. “I’ve never been able to stop you. But you choose your targets better.”

Selina picked at her pajamas. Everything felt off.

“What happened to me?”

Bruce’s smile disappeared. “You fell. You’ve only recently come out of the hospital.”

“How?”

“Joker pushed you off a building to see if you’d land on your feet.”

Selina’s mouth twisted up into a grimace. “I hate that clown.”

Bruce frowned. “You remember him?”

“But I don’t remember being pushed off a building,” she said. “And I don’t remember us.”

He took her hand. “I’ll help you.”

“How?”

“I’ll always be here for you,” he said. He rose, then sat on the bed beside her. “No matter what, Selina, I’m here for you.”

Bruce leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she moved, angling to kiss his mouth. A spark of something ignited in her belly, and sent heat pooling in her groin. She may not remember him, but her body did.

“Bruce,” she whispered as they parted.

“Selina?”

“Remind me.”

He slipped into the bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
